marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ratatoskr (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Rachel Oskar | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Rattatosk, Storyteller, Girl Squirrel, Meeko, Drill-Tooth, Bore-Tooth | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Ottawa, Ontario, Canada; formerly prison in Asgardia; Yggdrasill | Gender = Female | Height = (Variable) | Weight = (Variable) | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualFeatures = A forehead mounted horn and Asgardian markings on her back | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Reporter; formerly Messenger god; God of chaos | Education = | Origin = Asgardian messenger god-squirrel and god of chaos | PlaceOfBirth = Yggdrasill | Creators = Michael Avon Oeming; Daniel Berman; Andrea DiVito | First = Thor Vol 2 83 | HistoryText = Origins Ratatoskr was an Asgardian creature, who had been imprisoned by Asgardian forces since the beginning of times. While in the custody of Asgard, Ratatoskr was tasked with the job to carry messages up and down Yggdrasil between the Eagle perched at the top of the tree, and Nidhogg, who dwelled in Niffleheim beneath one of the three roots of the World Tree. The last time Ratatoskr had free rein on Midgard, she allegedly caused the extinction of the dinosaurs, based on Loki's claim that "all the raptors got replaced by hairless apes who invented fax machines" due to her. Many hundreds of years ago, the barriers weakened and she escaped to Midgard, where she encountered the Wabanaki people, whom she almost destroyed. She was once again stopped by Asgardian forces, and reduced to squirrel size before being returned to Asgardian custody. She would often spread slanderous gossip and rumors. When Thor and Loki were young they would listen to stories from her. Once while on a quest with the Warriors Three, Thor encountered Ratatoskr while climbing the Yggdrasil. In exchange for seed from Idunn's apples, Ratatoskr gave Thor advice on how to defeat Lerad. As Girl Squirrel As part of a long-time forgotten and abandoned ploy by Loki, Ratatoskr once again escaped and returned to Midgard to cause discord disguised as "Girl Squirrel", an animal superhero. She first sprung into action as Girl Squirrel at the Bronx Zoo, when she safely returned three escaped lions to their cages, rapidly becoming a sensation. Following her appearance as Girl Squirrel, Ratatoskr began traveling from home to home under the cover of darkness, whispering words of discord into the ears of the sleeping citizens of New York City. As part of her plan to destroy humanity, the discord quickly blossomed into chaos and tumult. Squirrel Girl, Chipmunk Hunk, and Koi Boi tried to quell some of the riots, but were unsuccessful until Nancy Whitehead discovered the Ratatoskr's legend and convinced Squirrel Girl to seek out Thor for help. After learning about Ratatoskr's true nature, Squirrel Girl and her allies started looking for Girl Squirrel. They found her in Central Park, where she revealed her true form and attacked. She almost defeated Squirrel Girl after capturing and mentally controlling her two allies. Ratatoskr was about to control Squirrel Girl as well, but Nancy arrived back from Asgard with Odinson, Thor, and Loki. Together the heroes were able to distract her and Loki used Ratatoskr's moment of distraction to send her back to Asgard via the Bifrost, where she was imprisoned once again. ]] As Rachel Oskar Ratatoskr was imprisoned for some time in the cells of Asgardia until the assault of Mangog allowed her an opportunity to escape. Freed from her bondage, Ratatoskr decided to explore the other realms, but found that Malekith's Dark Council had control over all the surviving realms save Midgard. Believing the War of the Realms to already be lost, Ratatoskr traveled to Earth to team up with Squirrel Girl and spread chaos as the Earth falls under Malekith's control. Squirrel Girl reluctantly agreed to team-up with Ratatoskr with some conditions. Although not smoothly, the pair was able to successfully cut off the Frost Giants' access to their primary food source, beluga whales. The pair was also able to spark a Frost Giant revolution for better political representation. ]] When Earth winning the War of the Realms, Loki attempted to rearrest Ratatoskr but was stopped by the intervention of both Squirrel Girl and Nancy Whitehead. Having reformed, Ratatoskr decided she would now live full-time as the human Rachel Oskar and work as an investigative reporter in Ottawa, Canada. Ratatoskr was one of the many friends and allies of Squirrel Girl to come to her aid in battling Iron Ring's villain alliance in Central Park. | Powers = Ratatoskr was an Asgardian beast with the form of a giant squirrel with a horn. She has demonstrated several powers including: * Shapeshifting: She can change her form to appear as a regular squirrel and alter her size. She can also change into a fully human form, or alter her body in a variety of ways to become a whale, platform, or even book. * Superhuman Strength: She can easily lift a full-grown male lion over her head and can defend herself against simultaneous attacks from multiple superpowered individuals. * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Agility * Mental Influence: Ratatoskr's most prominent feature is the ability to create discord on people with her use of words. She can convince people of whatever she wants and uses "god-tier smack-talking" to verbally assault her victims, turning confidence into insecurity and subsequently into envious hate. According to Thor himself, she is trickier than Loki. | Abilities = * Allspeak: She appears to possess the gift of the Allspeak. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Mind Control Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Alteration Category:Messenger Deities Category:Asgardian God-Squirrels Category:Giant Monsters Category:Mythological Figures Category:Rodent Form